narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Koharu Hyūga
Koharu Hyūga (日向こはる, Hyūga Koharu) is a main supporting character of the fanfiction: New Generations (Created by nxf11rocks). He is a Jonin- leveled Shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Ayane. Backround Koharu was one of the kidnapped kids from the Shukiro Era when he was four years old. He was one of the kids that had survived the DNA experiments and was put in the Sharingan Project. Out of twenty of the kids put in the Sharingan Project Koharu, and three other kids survived, and after the Shukiro Massacre was returned to Konoha. He later met Ryuun Shukiro a year after, and became best friends. A few months later he introduced Ryuun to Iroshi who convinced the two of them to enter the academy. Koharu was a slightly above average student and graduated into Team Ayane alongside Ryuun Shukiro, and Kiyoyumi Hiroko with Ayane Kasagawa as team leader. Appearance In Part ll, Koharu wore an exact replica of Neji Hyūga's ninja outfit as it was a tradition for the first born of the main house to wear this replica to honor Neji's sacrifice. Abilities Though he has shown to be silly and looks physically weak, Koharu has been shown to be smart and head strong. He took special training from his father, who taught him advanced techniques which he learned relatively fast. However because his intellect in using taijutsu was high, his body wasn't able to catch up and is usually found covered in bandages. In Part l, he steadily developted his abilities, being capable of defeating Ayane's water clone while in a smokescreen and being able to hold his own against Shiro, who was known for her skill in Steel Release and speed. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Neji possessed the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which granted him near-360° vision, along with x-ray vision, and the ability to see chakra networks, amongst other things. The Byakugan however, does have a small blind spot located at the third upper thoracic vertebrae, which Koharu wasn't aware of until the Chūnin Exams. Though the Byakugan naturally has a 50 meter vision while activated, Koharu increased it's range many times that by Part ll, had been increased to at least 900 meters. Taijutsu As a member of the Hyūga clan, Koharu specialised in close-range taijutsu combat. In battle, Koharu has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. His attacks are fast and fluid, precisely striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for his opponent to find an opening to counter. Koharu's fighting style was the signature style of his clan, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's sight into people's chakra pathway system. The Gentle Fist allows him to cause internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. Koharu later trained his eyes to see special nodes on the chakra network, called tenketsu. Because of this he could use Gentle Fist to not only damage opponents, but control their chakra flow as well. Using the Gentle Fist, he could also effect internal organs, allowing him to be capable of killing an opponent with a single strike should he aim to harm the heart. Training in the Gentle Fist style implies superior chakra regulatory control and mastery of the human chakra network. As a result of this training, Koharu could eject chakra from any tenketsu in his body as a means to slow or impede incoming projectiles. As a member of the Hyūga clan's main house, Koharu was given special lessons by his father. He learned relatively quick, being able to use the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms as a genin, and possessed the ability to use the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven by the last round of the Chūnin Exams. In Part ll, he had learned the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, which allowshim to expel chakra from his palm to attack opponents out of his physical reach. He used this knowledge to create the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Kick, which allowed him to do the exact same thing, but from the bottom of his feet. When trapped by an enemy, he could use the Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body, to release chakra from the tenketsu to free himself. And by the time Taiyō Shukiro attacked him along, with Ryuun Shukiro and Kiyoyumi, he had created the Gentle Step Triple Scorpion Threat, which is basically his own version of the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, created shrouds of chakra over his arms and tail bone to give him a scorpion like appearance. In this battle he had shown to be able to slice Taiyō in two with ease, and cut through a bolder easily with the tail. Ninjutsu Summoning Technique After Koharu made his contract seal with the scorpions, he had learned to use their power quickly. He is able to summon large scorpions, to scorpions the size of carts, to even hundreds of tiny scorpions in which he is able to summon from his sleeves and pants. He is so clever at using his scorpions that many shinobi mistaken his summoning technique for the hiden of the Aburame Clan. Nature Transformation When Koharu gained the Mangekyō Sharingan, he also possessed the Amaterasu. He developed it into an advanced form that had been named Blaze Release by it's creator, Sasuke Uchiha. Aside from being able to unleash a wave of unquenchable black flames that incinerates everything that reflects in his eyesight, Koharu is also able to use the black flames surrounding his Susanoo and creating a barrier. Dōjutsu Sharingan Koharu obtained genetic material from the Uchiha Clan from the Sharingan Project, which gave him possession of the famous kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. It was awakened the day the project was completed on him at age 5 with one tomoe. However because of the physical and the trauma from the experiment he was unable to recall how to use it untill his battle with Shiro which had appeared with an additional tomoe, afterwards he was able to awaken it with ease. This dōjutsu grants Koharu multiple enhanced visual powers. It grants him immense clarity, able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra and perceive everything within his sight and from that able to accurately predict a target's movements. After his Sharingan fully develops, he was able to keep up with Amai’s initial jinchuriki form and two-tailed form after her rampage. Though however he wasn’t able to dodge every attack from the tailed beast shrouds even though he was renown as the fastest genin in the chunin exam that year. It also allows Koharu to perfectly mimic a person's movements and even copy their techniques into his own possession, provided he is physically able to as using the Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms which had some physical damage to his arms. His sharingan was also shown to use powerful genjutsu through eye contact. Being able to pass genjutsu easily during a battle like Shiro, and even stop an attack from Amai's attack for a few seconds. Mangekyō Sharingan Koharu awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after he saw Ryuun get shot by Takeshi's magnum claw, thinking that he was killed. The tomoe of Koharu’s Mangekyō spread and converge along the edge of its iris, taking the appearance of three red “Y” like shapes. From the use of Mangekyō Sharingan, prolonged reliance upon its ocular powers places a great burden on his eyes and body, deteriorating his vision after each use. However because Koharu didn’t believe this fact, he kept using the eye’s power in order to test his prowess. After several fights he learned how to use the Tsukuyomi, and later the Amaterasu. His vision had severely deteriorated to the point that he almost killed Kiyoyumi, thinking she wais Taiyō. After Taiyō was killed Koharu toke both of his Mangekyō Sharingan since he died while using them instead of his Rinnegan. Koharu was "kidnapped" by Hidoi, a sanin who uses Orochimaru's hideouts for experiments. Koharu asked Hidoi to transplant Taiyō's sharingan which he had placed in a scroll. Hidoi took this chance (Hoping to steal it later). He gave Koharu the opperation which led to Koharu gaining the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and learned the Susanoo. Ryuun, and Iroshi broke into the hideout to find Koharu standing over a dead Hidoi with his Susanoo visible. Part 1 Introduction Arc Category:DRAFT